Coffee and Vanilla
by soulsecret
Summary: My first fanfic ill try to update as often as possible please give honest feedback on what you think and how i can improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's POV**

Today is a special day it's the last day before I start at my new school at Hollywood Arts. I went for a night run in the forest not far from my house to help settle the butterflies in my stomach. I am super nervous about this school. Will I make new friends easily? Will they like me? Just so much is freaking me out. I'll have my bigger sister there but that's not that much help she can be annoying at times.

I love going on runs in the night the way the cold ground feels on my paws. Yes, I said paws, I am a werewolf. It's a rare family curse that somehow I got stuck with. I am the only werewolf in the family I guess everything just lined up perfectly and I was born one. The curse can pass many generations sometimes and show up randomly the last werewolf in my family I know about is my great-grandpa. My mom would always tell me about these amazing stories of him that at the time I thought were just fairy tales. But when I turned fourteen I learned how real they are, that was the first time I turned.

Now before you ask I don't turn only on full moons I can turn anytime I want. My mom warns me though that if I don't turn for a long time the wolf in me will be itching to get out, but I'm not too worried because I love turning when I go on my night runs. I honestly cannot touch silver it burns like you wouldn't believe, and I have all the perks of a wolf while still being my normal Tori self, heightened sense of smell, amazing hearing, and am stronger than any human.

While on my run I went further down into the forest than I have ever been before just full on sprinting loving the way my muscles felt as I pushed them as far as the could go to run as fast as I can. I came to an immediate stop as I caught a whiff of the most amazing smell I've ever smelt in my life. It was a perfect mixture of Coffee and Vanilla. There was someone else out here I had to get home before they found me. I wanted to stay so bad to see who it was; I felt drawn to the person but had to get out of there.

When I made it to my back yard I changed back to my human form and grabbed the clothes my mom left out for me when I got back and changed. As I made it inside my house my mom was just about to head to bed.

"Hey Tori, How was your run?" She asked me

"I had to come back early I smelt someone on the path."

"They didn't see you did they, honey?"

"No…" I said as I thought to myself "but it was the weirdest thing I knew I had to get out of there quick but it was hard to concentrate and no matter how hard I wanted to run away it felt like the wolf wanted to stay"

"That's good honey, now go get some sleep you got a busy day tomorrow" she said as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Night mom!" I yelled as she made her way up the stairs. I soon followed and made my way to my room and collapsed on my bed. 'who was that tonight' I thought to myself as I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. This was strictly written for fan fun purpose **

**Tori's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I swear that's got to be the most annoying sound in the world. I quickly slammed my fist on it and accidently broke it, relieved that the annoying sound finally stopped I pulled the blankets over my head just as my dad walked in and told me I was going to be late for school if I didn't get up. He saw the alarm clock I just destroyed and told my if I break one more he's going to have to start charging me out of my inheritance my grandma left me and Trina. Did I mention that wasn't the first alarm clock I broke? I finally got up to take my shower and put make-up on.

After my shower I headed down stairs where my mom had cooked breakfast, there were scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, I quickly ate my meal and put away my dishes, grabbed my bag and waited for my sister to take me to school. On our way out the door I said thanks to my mom for breakfast.

On our way to school I swear Trina almost killed me three times just not paying any attention to anything going on around her. When we safely made it to the school parking lot I thought to myself "I can't wait until I get my license". She kicked me out of the car and as I asked for help getting around the school she saw some senior and started chasing after him. I was left to fend for myself as I walked into the school I went to the main office to pick up my schedule; when I got it I found my locker and saw a redhead walking down the hallway, I tried to get her attention.

"Hey, wait up I called to her."

She turned around and noticed me from my audition the other day to get into the school. "You're Tori Vega, Right?"

"That's me."

"I am Cat like the animal, except I'm not a cat, my name is just Cat." She said

"Nice to meet you" I replied as she turned around and walked away "Ok" _thanks for the help_.

Another student walked up to me he seemed nice but I have no idea why he was holding a puppet. He actually did help me but I immediately hated the puppet. Robbie was the boys' name and he called the puppet Rex. I asked where Sikowitz class room was and it turned out we had the same class so he walked me there.

As I got into the class room I started to smell it again Coffee and Vanilla. I wasn't paying attention at all as I ran into a boy and spilled coffee all over him, I felt horrible and immediately tried to wipe it off. That is when the smell became unbearable and was yelled at.

"WHY ARE YOU RUBBING MY BOYFRIND?" A girl asked me with a death glare in her eyes. Her boyfriend was trying to calm her down and I could say anything. She was the source of that beautiful smell and was prettier than I could imagine alone. I have no idea what's going on with me the moment I laid eyes on her I think I fell in love with her. "_WAIT WHAT I JUST MET HER_" I say to myself trying to control my thoughts, "_besides I don't feel that way about girls._"

I put my head down and a barely audible whimper left me as I felt the death glare coming from her. I went to sit down in front of the class away from her so I wouldn't get her any angrier at me; when a man walked in from the window. I recognized him from this morning. He welcomed me to class as the new student, introduced himself as Mr. Sikowitz, and thanked me for the 2 dollars I gave him this morning. In my defense I thought he was homeless he was wearing the weirdest clothes imaginable. He started class off with an improv exercise, which I was chosen to partake in along with Cat, Robbie, Beck the boy I spilt coffee on, and Jade the beautiful goth who already hated me.

I was sent outside for the exercise and when I was brought back in Jade gave me the role of a dog a hated it, she did it to humiliate me in front of the class and worse what if she figured out I was actually a werewolf somehow. I got into character and then it happened she poured ice coffee all over my head. I ran out of the room in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. Just having fun writing a fanfic for the show I love**

**Jade's POV**

I was so angry at this Tori chick for rubbing my boyfriend, that during our improv exercise I grabbed the remainder of what was left of my coffee, took the lid off and poured it all over her head. I really wanted to do that but the very moment I saw her face as she got up and left the class I felt horrible. She looked like a poor abused puppy. I went to chase after her to apologize but she was nowhere to be found I went in to the girls' bathroom to see if she might have gone in there. I don't even know why I am trying this hard to apologize to someone, I'm Jade West for crying out loud and I barely now this girl. But I still want to make it right between us.

As I was walking down the hall I started asking students with free period if they have seen Tori. I made my way around campus looking in every classroom through the widows and even checked the janitors' closet when the last person I ever wanted to see walked up to me with an angry look on her face. I tried to turn around and walk away when she grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around.

"Never touch me." I warned her.

"What did you do to my sister? Gank."

"I didn't do anything to your sister, leave me alone." I said "_does she even have a sister"_

"Then why was she crying with coffee all over head."

"Wait Tori's your sister" I say, "_Great another Vega at Hollywood arts_." "Where did she go?"

"She went home; you humiliated her in front of everyone in that class, now she says she doesn't want to go to this school." Trina said and walked off

"Trina, wait."

"Go to hell Jade. You hurt my sister"

Great now I feel worse I know I crossed the line dumping coffee on her head and humiliating her. I don't know why, but I care for this girl; its weird, we just met and yeah I was angry at her and did something awful but I don't want to see her leave. I went to the parking lot got to my car and started to drive. I was trying to remember where the Vega house was I went there once to pick up Beck from a project he was working with Trina on.

I finally found Toris house after driving for twenty minutes. When I parked my car on the curb I just sat inside the car for another five minutes trying to find the right way "I'm sorry". I finally got out of the car and headed to the house I rang the door and didn't have to wait too long, Tori opened the door and as soon as she saw me she shut the door on my face.

"Tori open the door." I pounded on the door

"No, go away Jade."

"I'm Sorry for what I did to you in Sikowitz class."

"Just leave me alone."

"I feel terrible about what I did can you please forgive me." She then cracked the door open with just her face poking out.

"Why'd you do that to me?

"I was angry at you for rubbing on my boyfriend."

"Really Jade that was a complete accident I ran into him and spilled coffee on him and was trying to clean it off."

"Yeah you spilt coffee on my boyfriend so I spilt coffee on you." As soon as I said that she slammed the door in my face. I started to feel guilty again, "_Why does this keep happening, I'm Jade West the meanest girl in school, why am I feeling guilty for this new girl."_ "Tori... I'm sorry" I heard no reply and stood there for a minute and then went back to my car. I drove home and wrote in my journal about Tori.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious but I have an itunes account with all the seasons**

**Tori's POV**

I slammed the door shut and slid down the wall. I was so hurt that she said that to me, it kept repeating in my head _"Yeah you spilt coffee on my boyfriend so I spilt coffee on you."_ Ever since I saw her I just felt like I had to be friends with her and she turned out to be extremely mean to me. I sat there until I heard her car leave, then stood up and went to my room. I grabbed a bag and started to throw clothes in it. When I was finished I went downstairs and left a note on the fridge that said I was going out for a run.

While I was out on my run I found a nice meadow and just laid there thinking of what I was going to do next; leave Hollywood arts and never see Jade again or stick it out and see what happens, time must have gotten away from me because the next thing I know the sun was going down. I made my way to the place I stashed the bag with my clothes and quickly changed. When I made it home my mom came up to me and gave me a hug. Trina must have told her I had a bad day.

"Are you okay honey? You normally don't go for a run in the day."

"I had a bad day at school." We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why don't you tell me about the coffee incident?" So Trina did tell her. I lowered my head, the memory and humiliation coming back to me.

"We were doing an improv scene for Sikowitz class, and Jade made me act like a dog and poured iced coffee on my head in front of everyone." I explained. "I'm not even mad at her I just feel hurt." I looked to my mom who was trying to comprehend what I was saying. "I just wanted to be her friend, ever sense I saw her, sense I noticed her on my run the other day."

"I thought you said no one saw you Tori, if someone finds out there is a werewolf in Hollywood you will be -"

"No one did" I cut her off knowing the consequences. My great-grandfather was killed when people found out that he was a werewolf, ever sense my first transformation I promised my mom I would be careful. "I knew it was her out there in the woods the other day, when I saw her in Sikowitz class I smelled her scent again." My mom looked at me quizzically as I continued the detail of my day.

"It sound like you might have bonded with this girl."

"What do you mean bonded?"

"The wolf has chosen Jade as its life partner to protect and be with."

"But she's so mean to me," I say with a sad look on my face "Is there a way to destroy the bond?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, the wolf has decided that Jade is the one for you, only time will tell if the wolf chooses to break the bond with her." That didn't make me feel any better. I felt helpless I was bonded to the meanest girl I know who humiliated me in front of everyone, all because the wolf thought Jade was the one for me.

I stayed home the rest of the week not wanting to be at school or near Jade, the wolf in me was anxious and needing to see jade again but I couldn't go through with another humiliation. Somehow jade got my e-mail and sent me the work we did in class and any homework. They started out with how sorry she was about what she did and said. I just printed the work out and never replied to any of them eventually she just sent the email with the work packet in it. By Saturday I needed to go for a run so I left the house and shifted.

I got to my favorite trail when I smelled the all familiar coffee and vanilla scent, what was she doing out here it was three in the morning. I crept my way over toward the scent, when I got around a hundred yards away I laid down and watched her sitting down next to the trail on a blanket sketching into a book. She didn't know of my presence so I decided to turn and head home and not push my luck. I got home from my run shifted and changed into the clothes my mom had laid out for me on the porch. I made my way upstairs and went to bed thinking of coffee and vanilla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. Im just writing this for a good fun time**

**Jade's POV**

I was starting to worry about Tori; I hadn't seen her all week I kept send her emails of school work. Was she really going to leave the school? I had gotten her email from Sinjin, that boy was a super creep but he was helpful whenever I needed something tech wise. I said I was sorry in every e-mail I sent her but never got a reply. If I thought I couldn't feel any worse now; I just did, I thought she was really going to leave school because of me. I didn't want to see her go at all I actually thought she was okay, but because of my little improve stunt that I'll never forgive myself, I'll never know who Tori is, and I want to know her for some reason. I think I actually like her and that scares the hell out of me im with Beck, I shouldn't be thinking like that but as soon as I try to tell myself that I keep telling myself were growing apart and that scares me even more.

I needed a break to clear my head I grabbed my journal and sketchpad and went down to the forest to a little fire access road, laid out my blanket and sat down. I loved coming here at night I would always imagine the monsters and creatures in all my favorite horror movies were real and it would inspire me to write short stories, poems, or drawings of all the things left in my fantasy. I opened my sketchpad and started drawing shapes of a dog and a woman behind it, as I got to add more detail the dog became a wolf and the woman's face was covered by the long straight hair. I worked on this drawing for quite a while and then felt like I was being watched; I turned around and saw nothing down the road. I still felt uneasy so I looked at my watch that told me it was 4:30 and grabbed all my things and went back home.

By the time Monday rolled around I was prepared for school. Sikowitz was doing a play this semester that I really wanted to be in so I got ready early taking a shower doing my hair and make up a little different just to feel more in the role of the character I wanted and made myself breakfast. I sat and ate my pancakes alone, my dad took off last night for a work meeting in New York and wouldn't be home until Thursday. He was always gone and I really wish he could stay home more often but he had to keep a roof over our head buy groceries and even paid for Hollywood Arts so I could go.

When I walked into to school I saw Tori by her locker and walked over to her. She was looking into her locker grabbing a book when I got up to her and apologized.

"Hey Tori, I sent you some emails while you were gone, I don't know if you got them but I wanted to say I really am sorry. Sometimes I just act and do stupid things and this is one I really regret."

"I got them Jade, thanks for keeping me updated on all my school work."

"You never replied to them so I just wasn't sure."

"Can you please leave me alone Jade."

I was hurt by that but I understood, I mean if she had done all those things to me I probably would have killed her. She was nice though and made me feel worse because she wouldn't retaliate, she just kind of accepted what happened and pushed me far far away; that alone kind of hurt. To know I screwed up so bad she doesn't want to even want to give me a 2nd chance. At the end of the day I went to audition for Sikowitz's play and did really good I knew I got the part but he wouldn't post the roster until tomorrow. I went back to my empty home and after I was done with my homework I laid on the couch and put the Scissoring in the DVD player and watched that until I got tired and went to bed I had a dream of the drawing I did of the girl and the wolf and slept pretty good the whole night


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but sometimes i wish i did **

**Jade's POV**

I woke up, sighing at the feeling I get every time I wake up to my empty house. As excited as I was to see that I was going to be the lead in Sikowitz play; okay I'm not guaranteed but there's no way he can turn me down I was awesome in that audition, I just felt this day was going to be off, I slid under my covers of my bed and just laid there for a few more minutes. I finally got out of bed and got ready dressing in warm clothes as the news said it was going to be cold with a small chance of rain. When I made it downstairs I quickly made a small stack of waffles for breakfast and finished my homework from last night.

On my way too school I started to get a little anxious, this was the first play in a few months I really wanted the lead role in; Sikowitz did an amazing job on this play and I felt I connected to the character so well. It was a play about a girl growing up who isolated herself from everyone including her family that grew up, and faced the struggles of her past while trying to achieve her wildest dreams of becoming a theater actress on broadways and plays. Although the main difference was the isolation I understood the feeling of being isolated with my dad always working and my mom walking out on us when I was six.

I finally made it to school and made my way to my locker, I threw my book bag in there and ran to the play roster I knew Sikowitz put up for us to read before school, and there it was **Lead Role Eliza … Jade West**. Yes I got the role. I was so excited for this opportunity I called my dad to tell him the news.

"Hey Jade, is everything okay?" he sounded worried. Probably because I rarely call him.

"Dad I got the lead in Sikowitzs play. Its opening night is next Friday I wanted to invite you to come."

"Jade that's awesome, I'm free that weekend and am looking forward to seeing your performance." He tells me. "I thought you called me to tell me you burned the house down or something."

"Right…about that." I say trying to sound as guilty as possible on the phone to get a rouse out of him

"Jade you know I don't like your sense of humor."

"Oh come on dad you walked right into that one." I laugh. "You're going to be home Thursday, right dad?"

"Yeah so you have three days to clean up the huge party mess. And you're grounded for a month"

"But…dad I didn't…even have a party."

He started laughing hysterically and I realized he got me back, and was teasing me. He sounded so serious for a second "That was a good one dad... well played."

"I wasn't even sure if I would be able to get you back." He has tried to get me before but usually I can tell when he is trying to get me back, he must have been working on that one for a while now. "Anyway I'll see you Thursday night. Love you Jade."

"Love you too Dad." I said as I hung up the phone and made my way back to my locker. I was really happy the way the day was turning out; I got the lead that I wanted so bad, my dad said he'd come see the play, the weather was amazing with the cloud coverage, blocking out the sun I disliked so much. I grabbed my book bag again and the book for Sikowitz class. I ran into Tori in the hallway, "Hey, Tori." She said nothing back and I just kept walking to class. _Is she ever going to forgive me?_

In class Sikowitz went over the play and the schedule we had in front of us, we were going to use a lot of props from previous plays to save on time and because we had a lot of props that fit in already. He told the class about the crew that was needed for the play and how he has already chosen everyone's job for the play I was loosely paying attention when I heard him say "Tori you will be my assistant director" I looked over to her and gave a happy smile to kind of say congratulations, but as soon as I smiled she turned away and started to talk to Andre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:I don't own victorious if i did it still be making new episodes.**

**Tori's POV**

"Tori you will be my assistant director" Sikowitz informed me. Everyone in class congratulated Andre and I started talking to one another. I saw Jade look over and smile, I quickly turned back around to Andre to hide the blush on my cheeks before anyone would notice. Jade was just so beautiful and the way she smiled at me it showed she really was happy I was starting to find my place at the school and that she was happy for me. The wolf was extremely mad at me though for holding this grudge for so long; it needed Jade, wanted to see her, and make her happy. I was really starting to like Jade but was terrified to put my feeling out there Jade was fighting for a friendship with me, my wolf was fighting for more, and I was caught in the middle. Class finally ended and I was on my way out when Sikowitz asked me to stay behind.

"Tori, would you stay a moment." I stopped as I was about to go out the classroom door and turned around. "You looked a bit worried when I said you were my assistant director. I know this is your first play at the school, and wanted to make sure you were prepared for it."

"I don't know Sikowitz, assistant director seems like a bit much for my first play. I've only been here for a few weeks, I'm still trying to get used to everything around here."

"Take it easy Tori, don't get too caught up I chose you to be my assistant director, because I know you can do it, I've seen the amount of work you put into everything you do here, and if you need any help you've got great students here at the school here to help. "

"Thanks Sikowitz."

"Well move along before you're late to your next class. I've got to go to the teachers' lounge, I've got a fresh coconut I've left there with my name on it and I want to make sure Lane doesn't get to it."

"Later Sikowitz." I say as I walk out the door. That is one odd teacher but he's still a good one. As soon as I walked out the door I felt someone grab me by my wrist and pull me away. I almost went to slap them until I saw it was Jade.

"What are you doing? Let go of my wrist." She ignored me and pulled me all the way to the janitors' closet and tossed me inside. She stepped inside and blocked the door after shutting it. "Jade let me go."

"Tori just hear me out please."

"We're going to be late for class."

"Tori jut 1 minute please that's all I ask."

"Fine, but ONE minute."

She started to apologize to me and she sincerely meant every word she said, she said that it's been hurting her knowing what she did and how I treated her after all of it. She told me she understood why I was avoiding her, but that she wished we could start over and be friends. She went on about how she'd do anything to make it up to me and I cut her off mid-sentence my crashing my lips to hers. She froze as soon as my lips hit hers; I slipped my tongue and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and we kissed. It all felt great like everything was the way it was meant to be, until she pulled away I looked into her beautiful blue eyes as I saw the look of terror in them.

"Tori… I-"she said; and then she ran out of the janitor's closet.

I was lost that moment felt so special I don't know why I did that but it felt right. It felt like the wolf was in control in that moment, that pure moment of bliss, but then reality sunk in and we both parted I felt guilty for kissing her with no warning, but couldn't even apologize before she ran out. I tried to chase her but she was too far ahead and by the time I made it to the parking lot her car was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. this is one of my favorite chapters so far and i hope you enjoy it to**

**Jade's POV**

One minute I was begging for Tori's forgiveness and the all of a sudden her lips were on mine. She probed her tongue out and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I was in such shock at these turn of events I allowed her tongue to enter and we kissed. It felt amazing the way her soft lips felt on my own, her tongue gently massaging and running against mine. I've never felt this way before, I just wanted to be friends with Tori a minute ago but this felt so right.

We parted from the kiss and I looked in to her eyes, she looked so beautiful but as I looked into those dark brown beautiful eyes reality sunk in. _Tori just kissed me, not only did Tori just kiss me but I kissed her back; I cheated on Beck._ I felt horrible at that last thought. I always gave him so much grief thinking he was cheating on me, or could, and I just cheated on him. _What am I going to do? _ I looked back to Tori and tried to tell her everything that was going through my mind but all I got out was "Tori… I-."I panicked and ran out of the closet and made a run for the parking lot.

I ran through Sikowitz class to avoid going around the long way. He looked up at me from his desk. It looked like he was about to say something to me about missing my next class or something; but shrugged it off and went back to his coconut. I had gotten the reputation in school that no matter what anyone told me I was going to do my own thing so Sikowitz just saved his breath I walked to the door that lead right to the schools entrance and made it to my car. I pulled out of the schools parking lot and looked at my rear-view mirror, I saw Tori standing there at the front of the school. _How the hell did she get to the front of the school so fast? _

I drove off trying to forget what just happened between the two of us, I still couldn't believe I cheated on Beck. I pulled up to my house and ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I screamed into the pillow, everything was so messed up I started to like Tori I know that much, but I was still dating Beck. He was amazing and didn't deserve me now that I cheated on him. While I was lying on my bed, I received a text I looked at my phone.

**Beck: Hey, where are you? You missed history class.**

_Great why did he have to text me?_ I didn't know what to say I didn't want to hurt him by telling him what happened, but I couldn't lie to him I had to think about everything that has happened and get back to him with a honest answer. I sent a quick text back to him.

**Jade: Wasn't feeling great went home early. **

It wasn't a complete lie as I was feeling horrible for what I had done. I started to think about what happened; _Why did Tori kiss me? Why did I kiss her back? How come it felt so right?_ What was going on with me, I've never felt this way about a girl before, in fact I've never felt this way for anyone before, not even Beck. That scared me when I admitted that. I got another text and looked at my phone.

**Beck: K, babe. Hope you feel better. Are you going to make it to rehearsal tonight?**

_Crap._ I thought to myself, I completely forgot about the plays rehearsal in all of this. Hollywood Arts had a strict policy on skipping rehearsals where; if you didn't have a valid excuse for why, you were cut from the play and your understudy would get the part. The rule itself seemed harsh but it was a school for performing arts and they were preparing us for the real world of Hollywood and Broadway. I wanted this role so bad I had to go back to school and face both Tori and Beck. I wasn't ready for that. _Why on earth is all this happening to me?_ The doorbell rang and I got out of my bed to answer it. When I made it to the door I saw Tori through the peek hole, I sighed and opened the door she stood there for a second speechless. I opened the door wider and stepped aside inviting her in.

"Jade-"

"How did you find my house?"

"Sikowitz, sent me to see if you were going to make it to rehearsals tonight?"

Sikowitz must have given her my address to get me to show up to school being his assistant director I guess that entailed gathering the cast when needed.

"Jade can we talk, about earlier." I nodded and grabbed her hand I pulled her out of my house and to my car. We got in and I started to drive to the forest fire road. We pulled up to the side of the road and got out of my car. We walked down the road and got all the way to my favorite spot, before we even started to talk again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the late update hope to get back to this story and hope you enjoy it**

**Tori's POV**

It took me a while to get to Jades house after she left, I could have been there quicker but there was no perfect place for me to turn into my wolf and even if there was I would have no clothes when I turned back into my human form. The wolf was begging to get out to get to Jade but I had to fight with it the whole way there. I had to use my sense of smell to locate her which was a little weird for me because I normally don't use my wolf senses when I'm just plain old Tori. When I got to her place I was confused "I could have sworn I followed her sent here, this was an amazing house, if it can even be called that it was huge and beautiful." I made it to the door still a little unsure if I was even in the right place but I couldn't be she's the only one with the most amazing scent. I rang the doorbell and heard her coming to the door I waited. When she opened the door I just stood there speechless what was I going to say to her. Finally I spoke.

"Jade-"but she cut me off.

"How did you find my house?"

I couldn't tell her the truth so I quickly told her "Sikowitz, sent me to see if you were going to make it to rehearsals tonight?" thankfully she believed me and I spoke again

"Jade can we talk, about earlier." She took my hand and we got in her car. She drove me to the fire road she must love this place because I always see her here. She walked me all the way to her favorite spot and sat down before she finally said something.

"So you're the one who wanted to talk. Start talking."

"Jade I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have kissed you, I know you love Beck and-"

"Do you love me?"

_CRAP. Why did she have to ask me that question?_ "I think you're amazing."

"I know" she got a stern look on her face "That's not what I asked though, Vega."

"I can't love you, you have Beck." Oh man as soon as I said that the wolf in me was furious. _What did I just do?_ I could have ruined everything.

"Good, just so you understand that." She said she wasn't looking at me she turned to look at the view of the city only leaving me to look at her back. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know I felt I've hurt you so bad pushing you away it kinda just happened I wasn't thinking about it."

"Don't let it happen again."

That hurt to hear those words but I understood that she was with someone else and Beck is actually a really good guy but I just wish it was me with her.

"We should get back to school for rehearsals" she said and we walked back to her car so she could drive us back to school. We pulled into the parking lot and made our way to the black box theater when Sikowitz pulled Jade away to talk to her. He didn't look to happy and I got ready going over the script and getting everyone ready and going over there queue's waiting for Jade to finish talking to Sikowitz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its been so long working on more chapters right now to post. hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jade's POV**

"I can't love you, you have Beck." _Why did that hurt so much to hear from her?_ I couldn't let her see me emotional I turned away. She was right though I'm supposed to be with Beck not going behind his back for the new girl at school.

"Good, just so you understand that." I was so hurt my voice almost cracked as a tear ran down my cheek I wiped it away and told her we should be getting back to school for rehearsals. We got back in my car and made our way to school the drive over was so tense between the both of us we didn't even talk or listen to the radio.

When we made it to the black box theater for rehearsal everyone looked ready I started to head for the stage when Sikowitz pulled me to the side.

"Jade, we need to talk." I could already tell he was upset with me so I just stayed quiet and let him continue. "You know the school has a policy on missing or being excessively late to rehearsals."

"I know Sikowitz, it won't happen again, I swear."

"Rules are rules Jade and I'm afraid I'm going to have to recast you out of the play."

"No, this was the one play I've been looking forward to all year. It won't happen again, can you overlook it this once."

"I'm sorry Jade but how do I know for sure that this won't happen again." He looks at me with disappointment and then tells me I can go home now.

I walk for the door and leave the black box theater and catch Tori following after me. "Where are you going Jade?"

"Sikowitz has cut me from the play, I'm going home."

I'm so mad at myself right now I knew the schools policy but thought Sikowitz would forgive me this one time. Why is everything bad happening to me right now? First the girl I just met and might have a crush on destroys whatever might have happened between us and now I'm being kicked from my favorite play. I drove home blasting heavy metal on the radio just so upset with today. I pulled into my drive way and headed for my room, I got inside and feel onto my bed screaming into my pillow. _Why me?_

After lying on my bed for a while I pulled my journal out and decided to write in it. I look at the last entry I put in it and realize how little I write in it. I only use it when my emotions are a bit much. I know it sounds emo but it really does help and a few good songs have come out of writing down how I feel in it.

As I continued to write and then start to doodle in the journal I looked outside and realize it has gotten late, the sun has already long gone down and the street lights were on. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was ten o'clock. I was a bit bummed out I've been going on the fire trail at night for the past week now but with school tomorrow I decided to just hop in the shower and head to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I uploaded 2 chapters today so if you just click go to last chapter be sure to read chapter 10 as well thanks for reading and hope you like this story.**

**Tori's POV**

"Sikowitz has cut me from the play, I'm going home." Jade said to me. I was in shock as I just watched her walk out of the school after I saw her car leave the schools parking lot I made my way back to the black box theater. Sikowitz dismissed everyone but the prop and set designers and I stayed back to talk to him. As all the students were leaving I walked over to him.

"Sikowitz, why did you cut Jade from the play? I could see how much she wanted this role."

"Tori, this is your first play here at Hollywood Arts' and the schools policy states that if an actor or actress misses rehearsal that they are cut from the play, and the understudy gets the part." He tells me. "It's written to adapt to the real world if you miss rehearsals in Broadway they will fire you unless on rare cases when a real emergency prevents you from making it to rehearsal."

"But Sikowitz, Jade has no understudy; she's the only one able to pull off this role. I'll keep an eye on her and if it does happen again then you can cut her."

"I'm sorry Tori, but rules are rules."

Great the only reason I joined this play was because of Jade and now she has been cut. "Sikowitz please give Jade one more chance. She's gone through a lot of confusing things and wasn't prepared for today's rehearsal. As an assistant director I'll keep her on track and make sure this play goes smoothly."

Sikowitz thinks it over for a minute and then I see a smile on his face. "You know Tori you've only been here for a couple of weeks and I can already tell you are going to be great at directing plays. I'll give Jade one more chance and tell the principal I did tell Jade the wrong call time to show up after school for rehearsal." I fight back the urge to jump in excitement, "I need you to stop by her house again and tell her that she gets one more chance due to the fact we have a short amount of time to put this play on and if she misses rehearsals again she's out." I don't know how to feel about that request; our conversation earlier today and the car ride were pretty difficult, the wolf inside me was fighting to just kiss her again. I agree and leave the school and make my way home before I even decide to go over I pack my spare clothes and make my way to the fire road and shift into my wolf form. I figured I would get a run in and I was really hoping to see Jade on the road she's been coming down here a lot. I run down the road loving the feeling of the wind on my face and the ground beneath my paws. I must have been out running for an hour and I never once picked up that sweet smell of coffee and vanilla telling me when I am near Jade. After my run and waiting for a little while I decide to shift back to my human form change and head home.

I got home and went upstairs to my room to grab fresh clothes and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower and change out of these spare clothes. The warm shower feels good on my sore muscles and when I'm done I get out, dry off, and put on the fresh clothes. I dry my hair and decide to finally head to Jade's to tell her the news. When I make it to her door I ring her doorbell and wait for her to open the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jade's POV**

I just got into my tank top and short for bed when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock it was already eleven thirty on a school night. I made my way downstairs and looked through the doors peep hole to see who was standing outside. _What is Tori doing here so late and on a school night at that? _I stood at the door for a moment before I finally opened it to her.

"Hey Jade, sorry I know its late but I needed to talk to you real quick."

I stood there for a second before I moved aside and let her in my house. She walked in and I led her to the living room to sit on the couches. We both sat down and I sat there waiting for her to tell me what she came her to say. She must have known I was getting annoyed waiting for her so she just came out and said it.

"I got you back in the play."

I was shocked. _How did Tori talk Sikowitz in allowing me to stay on for the play? _

"Jade did you hear me you're back in the play?"

"Oh… yeah, sorry. How did you get Sikowitz to let me be in the play again?"

"I told him this play has a short schedule and because you never had an understudy it be impossible to recast."

"Well that makes a little sense."

"And…"

"And what?"

"I told Sikowitz that as the assistant director id be keeping an eye on you and preventing you from skipping out on rehearsals again."

I wasn't as angry as I think she thought have been I was just happy I got the role back. "No need to babysit me Tori I won't miss another rehearsal." Just then my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID; it was Beck. _What's he calling me at 11:30 for? He's always told me he went to bed early to be awake in the morning for school._

I answered the phone thinking it might have been an emergency. "Beck." I waited for him to talk but heard nothing "Beck" still nothing then I heard some scraping of what I assume was fabric, he must have left his phone in his pocket when he went to bed and pocket dialed me. Just as I was about to hang up the phone to return to my conversation with Tori on how I got my role back I heard becks voice "Oh yeah Stephanie just like that." I started to cry and hut end call on my phone Tori saw me and wrapped her arms around me, comforting me. While I was in her embrace I sat there and it just felt so right, I was calming down just by her holding me.

"What happened?"

I sobbed a little "Beck is cheating on me." I feel her hug me a little tighter into me.

"I'm so sorry, Jade." We sat there for a while and it felt nice to have someone here to look out for me and comfort me in my time of need, both of my parents are hardly home they both work so much so I'm usually here by myself.

While I was sitting there with her holding me I moved my lips to her cheek and kissed her, and then I moved to her lips and kissed her again. I pulled away to look at her because she didn't kiss back, I was scared now I shouldn't have kissed her like that. "Tori I'm sor-" I was cut off by her lips meeting mine and she traced her tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which I allowed. We started to make out and just when it was getting hot and heavy I heard my dad's car pull into the driveway. _Great he's hardly home and now he does come home when I'm in the middle of the best kiss of my life._

We pull away from each other and Tori gets up. "I should get going it is a school night and all and my parents will be worried if I don't come home tonight."

I know she's right so I stand up to walk her to the door as we make It to the door It opens ad my dad walks in. He looks at me and Tori. "Who is this Jade."

"Hi Mr. West I'm Tori Vega I'm a friend of Jades."

"We were talking about the school play that I'm in."

"We'll its late and a school night."

"I know Mr. West, I'm on my way home now." She looked to me and told me goodnight. My dad went to his room and I made my way to mine to get some rest. It took an hour to get to sleep but the last thing I heard before I went to sleep was a howl, a howl that somehow comforted me and finally calmed me enough to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author note: I know this is a short one but i needed to get this one out to continue the story.**

**Tori's POV**

After leaving Jades house and meeting her dad on strange circumstances I had to go for a run. I was happy that I kissed Jade, and pissed at Beck for cheating on her. I would never hurt Jade and I swore I was going to kick his ass for making her cry. When I made it to the woods I transformed and full on sprinted up a hill howling out my love to Jade. The air was cold and the moon was full lighting the night sky. My run was very nice and peaceful but I had to make my way home or my parents really would ground me for being out late on a school night.

I got home and saw a pair of Pajamas sitting out on the back porch and new I was in trouble because I heard my mom in the kitchen flipping through a book, the lights in the house were all off except downstairs. I changed into the PJs my mom left out for me and quietly mead my way inside. My mom was just sitting there waiting for me.

"You know it is a school night."

I could see the disappointment in her eyes at me staying out late, she knows how I can be in the morning if I didn't get a good night's sleep or enough sleep for that matter. "I was at Jade's, when her phone rang, she picked it up and it was from her boyfriend who butt dialed her." I tried to explain "when she listened to the call she heard him cheating on her And I stayed to comfort her."

"Just get to bed and if you growl at me or your father tomorrow morning you are grounded for a week."

I rush up to my room and get ready for bed. I know I can't stay up much later or I will be very grumpy when it's time to wake up. I text Jade and wait a few minutes but she doesn't reply back. I crawl under my warm covers of my bed and my eyes shut as I drift to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**To make up for my short chapter previously i hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Jade's POV **

I woke up from an amazing dream with a smile on my face. The dream was amazing It included me and a Brown wolf the one I have been drawing and we were like a team us against the world. We ran together and enjoyed being around each other. I felt a sense of safety around it knowing it wouldn't hurt me it was there protecting and comforting me. As I start to actually get up I realize that I have to go to school and that meant that I would see Beck. That stung, and I wish I could go back to my comfortable bed to continue my amazing dream. But as I think about that Tori enters my mind, and a giant smile is now on my face as I realize that I get to see her. I am no longer weird out by that thought but it does make me wonder _"what are we now?" _I look at my phone and see that she texted me in the middle of the night so I reply back to her "Hey tori thnks 4 yestrday can we meet up b4 skool to talk?" I hop in the shower and get ready. When I'm done I look back at my phone and see that she has texted back "ok. Coffee shop across the school?" I smile because that is my favorite place and text back "see ya in 20."

I get in my car and start to drive to the coffee shop when my favorite song comes on the radio "I miss the misery" by Halestorm, I blast the radio and start to sing along as I start to put the gas pedal to the floor board. I love the adrenaline rush and with me about to officially break up with Beck this song just fits amazing. I am just about to the coffee shop when the song stops and I decide to turn the radio off and find a parking spot out front. I step out of my car and go inside when I see that Tori is already sitting down at a table with 2 coffees in front of her. I love the gesture but I am really picky when it comes to my coffee. When I sit down I politely take the cup that was meant for me and Tori stands up to give me a hug. She smells amazing, I'm not sure what scent it is but I know that I love it, we hug for a while, maybe a little too long when we both decide to let go. I sit down and take a sip of the coffee "mmm" how did she get my drink right? I am the one to start the conversation. "Tori about last night…" I see the worry come across her face when I continue "I really liked it and I really like you, but technically I'm still dating Beck as of this very second."

"How could you still want to date him?" I see the shock in her eyes and she looks disappointed at me that just makes me angry as my temper flairs up.

"I DON'T, I JUST HAVEN TALKED TO HIM TO BREAK UP YET!" I walk out upset but she stops me grabbing me wrist and turning me around I look into her eyes and start to calm down everyone is still looking at us because of my outburst.

"I'm sorry Jade, I was angry because I thought you still wanted to be with him."

I look to her some more and see the hurt from her thinking I was going to stay with Beck. I hug her again and now I'm the one apologizing for getting upset. I blurt out too quickly before I can stop myself "wanna do something tonight after rehearsals?"

"Jade I would love too but I got grounded for being out late" I couldn't tell her the truth about what happened this morning. "Other than rehearsals I'm not supposed to be out."

"Well what if I come over after and keep you company."

"My parents didn't say anything against that. I would love that." This isn't a lie they just said I couldn't go out.

We both get up and head back to my car to drive to the schools parking lot. When we pick a parking spot I look over to Tori and start thinking about what I have to do today which includes breaking up with Beck. She gives me a reassuring smile and grabs my hand I smile back knowing I'm going to be okay. I walk into school with Tori right behind me I spot Beck and walk right up to him.

"How was Stephanie?"

He looks at me confussed, "What?"

"I got your butt dial last night."

"Jade, I-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence before my hand connects with his right cheek. The smack was heard by everyone in the hallway and they are now looking and staring at me and Beck. I start to walk away when I hear him say "She was always better than you." I turn around furious and that's when I see Tori kick him in the nuts very hard and follow up with a right elbow to the face. Everyone gasps and see Beck lying on the floor crying with blood gushing out of his nose.

I look around and that is when I see Mr. Lane the school counselor. My heart sinks right then as I know Tori is in a lot of trouble. I didn't know she had it in her, judging by the looks on everyone's faces neither did they. Mr. Lane asks Tori to come to his office and ask two students standing around to help Beck to the nurses. The bell rings and Mr. Lane tells everyone to get to class, I start to follow Tori when he stops me and tells me to get to class. I don't want to leave Tori but she looks at me and nods for me to go knowing that she doesn't want me to get in any trouble I reluctantly leave for first period.

As the day progresses I start to worry about Tori, its already third period and I still haven't seen her since this morning. The bell rings and we have a long break before the next class, I rush over to Mr. Lanes office and see Tori just exiting followed by Beck with a wad of toilet paper up his nose and his eyes red. I rush to Tori and hug her. "How much trouble did you get in?"

"One month of Saturday school detention and lunch clean up the rest of the week." I'm surprised she didn't get expelled. "Beck talked Lane into a less severe punishment, and said that he provoked the assault." I know she got off from the school but I also know her parents aren't going to be happy with this and I'm upset knowing I probably won't get a date with her anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Tori's POV**

Today was just not my day, it started with my parents yelling for me to wake up and Trina barging into my room to drag me out of bed. As soon as she grabbed my ankle I growled and jumped on top of her pinning her and scaring her in the process. My dad walked in my room in time to save Trina and stop me from attacking her. And then when I get to school Beck insults Jade.

"She was always better than you." Right when those words left his mouth I was furious. No one talks of Jade that way, I know I love her, and know the wolf has chosen its mate. In sheer anger and frustration at him I kick him right in the nuts, he starts to ball over in pain when I hit him hard with my elbow connecting with his face. I hear his nose break. And watch him as he falls backwards to the floor. Immediately I smell the bloody nose as it begins to rush out, a dirty smell of iron. After all is done I see what I have done the wolf took over and did a number on Beck, everyone is staring at me with their jaws practically to the floor. I look over and see Jade and see fear in her eyes, I don't blame her, a 100 pound girl just knocked down 170 pound guy, like it was nothing at all. As I start to slowly approach Jade I hear Mr. Lane behind me.

"Tori, to my office…now"

I know I am in a lot of trouble. The bell rings and Lane tells everyone to get to class, Jade starts to follow me to Lane's office when I stops her. That gesture alone of wanting to follow me and not running in fear tells me everything I need to know, that's she is not scared of me but startled at the situation. I know she want to follow me to protect me from my punishment, but I nod at her that it is ok to leave knowing she cannot get in trouble as well or she could be pulled from the play. She leaves for class and I see two students help him up and head to the nurses office.

When I get into Lane's Office I sit down in his swinging chair in front of his desk and wait as he calls my parents. I can hear the other side of the conversation and know that my parents are very upset. My mom says she is on her way to the school so we can all talk about the consequences of my action which I am assuming is suspension or expulsion. When Lane is done talking to my mom Beck knocks on the door and walks in.

"Beck what are you doing here, you should still be at the nurses."

"Got it all taken care of." I can tell he is lying there's no way a nurse would let him back they would send him to the hospital to get x-rays. I heard the nose break and can see it a little though it looks like it was put back in place, the toilet paper sticking out of his nose suggest that he went to the bathroom and did it himself. "I wanted to make sure you didn't punish Tori." _Wait, what did he just say? _

"You know she assaulted you?" Lane asks

I still can't believe that he is defending me right now.

"I know but I provoked it. I said something's that I shouldn't have."

"Ok, if that is what you want."

My mom walks in to the office and I see her disappointment in me. I know I'm in a lot of trouble now. After my mom sits down and I listen to them talk a little while I zone out until I hear Lane say what my punishment is. "Tori will have to attend Saturday school for a month and have lunch duty for a week." Honestly that wasn't that bad, but he continues "Also she will be pulled from the play she is working on." My heart sinks when he says this, after being grounded this morning that was going to be the one place I see Jade for a while unless she goes on another one of her hikes but then it will only be the wolf and she cannot see the wolf. Just then the bell for the break goes off and Lane dismisses us. I leave the room wanting to see Jade. Beck follows me out and heads to his next class. As much trouble as I am if he didn't speak up I could have been expelled, we may never be friends but he earn some respect from me for that, not much because he still cheated on the girl I love, but he did keep me in the school with her.

"How much trouble did you get in?" She asks me.

"One month of Saturday school detention and lunch clean up the rest of the week." I can see that she is both shocked and exited to hear I didn't get expelled. "Beck talked Lane into a less severe punishment, and said that he provoked the assault." I couldn't break the news to her about the play yet so we headed back to our lockers and talked, I got to hold Jade's hand on the way to our lockers so as bad as my day was going it wasn't a complete disaster. The day progressed like usual after all that drama, by the time the final bell rang I started to make my way back to the parking lot when Jade stops me.

"Did you forget we had rehearsals? The Black Box Theater is that way Tori."

I know I should have told her earlier but I was afraid how she would react. "I have to head home I'm grounded and Lane pulled me from the play."

"WHAT!" That was the reaction I was afraid of. "Why didn't you tell me Tori, I've been looking forward to messing around and giving you a hard time during rehearsal like I do with all the crew." She is fuming "Plus I really wanted us to hang out." She's not as mad but I know I should have told her earlier. Shes upset that we don't get to hang out like she wanted after school but she hugs me and I whisper in her ear "You know I love you and wish I could stay for rehearsals. Don't get into trouble while I'm grounded. I want to see you rock this play." She smiles and hugs me tighter for a minute and I watch her as she makes her way to the rehearsals. I smile as best as I can and when she is gone I say quietly to myself "please go on one of your frequent hikes tonight" hoping to see her even if it's just as the wolf.

When I get home I see Trina and I know she is upset with me about this morning. She is sitting on the couch watching one of her weird movies she auditioned for and trying to learn as much as she can for the chance to be cast in its sequel. I am not even sure how she got a hold of a casting director's number but I'm surprised the casting director didn't get a new phone number. "Hey Trina about this morning… I'm sorry for attacking you. I was just tired and reacted harshly." She glances over to me and looks back to the television screen. God she can be so annoying sometimes I am trying to apologize and she acts like this. I just blow her off and make my way to my room pulling out my homework and starting it so I can finish as soon as I can.

By the time I'm done I look outside and see that the sun has already gone down. I must have been working on my homework harder than I thought. I grab a clothes bag and head downstairs to the front door when my mom stops me.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"I need to go for a run," I see the look in her eyes, "the wolf's pull is strong." she upset but knows she can't really say no

"You can go out for a short run. But you are grounded so you have to be back in an hour and you're not allowed near Jade's house."

I just hope she is out and not at home so I can see her. I make my way outside and shift behind some bushes running for Jades favorite trail. I can feel the wolfs need to see her and when I arrive to the spot I look and try to smell her scent, but I cannot see or smell her then the wind changes and I get a whiff of the most amazing scent in the world coffee and vanilla. She is coming up the trail behind me I run in fear, she cannot see the wolf. I want to go to her and sit with her but I know I can't. Seeing her was nice but my mom was right I needed to get back otherwise I won't even be allowed on my runs, my dad will probably get me a treadmill for dogs just to annoy me. I make my way back home and get ready for bed, texting Jade before my eyes shut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jade's POV**

I see Tori heading to the parking lot. "Did you forget we had rehearsals? The Black Box Theater is that way Tori."

She gets a worried look on her face as she says "I have to head home I'm grounded and Lane pulled me from the play."

"WHAT!" I can't believe this the play is next week. "Why didn't you tell me Tori, I've been looking forward to messing around and giving you a hard time during rehearsal like I do with all the crew?" I threw that little jab at her to poke fun a little but it doesn't help. "Plus I really wanted us to hang out." I see the smile on her face when I say that and I am starting to feel better, just seeing her beautiful smile put me in a good mood. I hug her and then she said it she whispered in my ear that she loved me I had a huge smile on my face now and I squeeze her tighter in the hug, I am so happy right now. I reluctantly pull away from the hug, just wanting to stay in her arms forever, but I know I have to get to rehearsals. I make my way to the Black Box Theater and Sikowitz is there to greet us.

"Good afternoon students, we have a busy schedule and little time before this play opens." Sikowitz pulled me to the side "Jade you need to go to wardrobe to get fitted for your clothes for the play."

"What about rehearsals?" I ask him.

"Jade you are one of my best students, wardrobe is falling way behind. You'll just have to run your lines with someone else later."

I love the compliment, but I'm worried. I've never had so little time to prepare for a role and now Sikowitz wants me to postpone running my lines. I make my way to wardrobe where they start to take my measurements and tinker with the clothes they had set out for me making them look perfect and taking photos of me in the clothes to compare the clothes side by side. By the time I am don there is still a little time left before the rehearsals are done and everyone heads home, so I grab my co-star and I'm able to get through at least a few lines with her. The rehearsals are done and I make my way to my car, when I get inside I take out my phone and text Tori.

"Missed U"

I start my car and make my way to my house its already getting late the sun is going down. The sky looks beautiful with the pinks, oranges and yellows invading the skyline. I love the color black but that doesn't mean I don't like other colors as well. I run inside my house and take a quick shower, grab my sketch pad, and head back out to my car. I drive to my favorite trail and walk the rest of the way. The view is also beautiful, the stars are out, and the moon is in its crescent shape that looks like gods fingernail, at least that's what my mom always called it when it looked like that. When I reach the exact spot I like to sit and draw I stop. I could have sworn I heard something; I look around but spot nothing. I feel I am being watched, which is unsettling. The feeling goes away almost immediately and I just figure it's my mind trying to give me a good scare. I decide to sit down and continue my drawing of the wolf I have been working on just giving it my final touches trying to perfect it. By the time I finish with the eyes I look at my phone for the time it reads 12:30 am, a lot of time has passed and I know I need to head home. I pack up my sketch pad and go to my car when I am inside I buckle up and drive back to my house taking the quickest route. I make it to my house and rush up to my bed. Feeling sleepy I check my phone one last time. I see I missed a text from Tori I open it.

Tori:"Love ya"

Me:"love ya too" I smile and drift to sleep


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Tori's POV**

I wake up to my alarm clock buzzing. I turn it off and lie in bed thinking of Jade and how she almost spotted me. I know I have to be more careful, the good news is that I got back well within my curfew earning a little sympathy from my mother. Who knows maybe I'll get less time then what was given to me for my grounding. After lying there for a few minutes I rush out of bed actually excited to go to school, but really it is because I get to see Jade again. I beat Trina to the bathroom and am even happier that I don't have to take a cold shower today, I swear Trina takes the longest showers and takes up all the hot water. If I wasn't so excited to get to school I'd probably take a long shower just to get back at her. By the time I'm done with my shower, and make my way back to my room I see that Trina is a little annoyed that I threw her off her morning routine. On the way down stairs I run into my dad just about to take off for work and give him a big hug.

He hesitates for half a second before returning the hug. "Someone is in a good mood today." I can feel him squeeze me tighter in a fatherly embrace, and I smile a little more. "Well I'm off to work."

"Ok, be safe, love you daddy."

I walk over to the kitchen after I see him leave and prepare my breakfast. I settle for cereal after looking through the pantry, and spotting little to catch my eye on what I felt like. I wait for Trina to finish getting ready so she can take me to school, and finish up some English homework.

The ride to school was very quiet I could still tell the Trina was upset with me. We didn't even listen to the radio. Wish we would have though, they were filming on Main St and traffic was annoyingly bad this morning. _All I wanted to do was get to school early so I could hang out with Jade._

By the time we pulled into the schools parking lot I was half way out of the vehicle. I stopped myself before I left and turned around to talk to Trina. "Hey, about this morning sorry for throwing your routine off; it's just you always take all the hot water and I wanted a decent shower this morning." She doesn't even acknowledge me she just gets out of the car and walks to Festus Grub Truck to grab breakfast. I don't even bother with her, I tried to apologize, and that's the best I can do now. I make my way into the schools hallway looking for Jade, and then that beautiful smell invades my nostrils. I make my way over to Jade and see she's wearing her signature Black combat boots, Black pants and surprisingly a white tank-top that just makes her features stand out. I stop speechless and stare for a second before going up to her.

"Jade" I call to her and she looks up sees me walking to her and gives me a hug.

She whispers in my ear. "Missed you last night." And then kisses my neck, causing me to giggle and moan quietly. I pull away as much as I love this right now I'm very shy and private when it comes to that level of intimacy, and I think she just does it on purpose to push me out of my comfort zone to see how far she can go. I know she knows her limits and wont cross them but she likes to ride the line.

"How was your night?"

"Crazy. I didn't even get to rehearse my lines last night, Costume Department was running so far behind that they had to do my fittings and test shots to establish what I should wear. Then I went out, to work on some art piece that I have been working on for a while now."

"I haven't seen you working on any art piece recently." I tell her even though I know she's been out almost every night for the past 2 weeks at her favorite spot constantly working on it. But she can't know that because it's the wolf that has been out there not the human. "So where did you go out to work on this art project?" even though I know I can't just come out and say I'm a werewolf that's created a bond with you and I like to run near your favorite path and hope to see you there.

"Remember my favorite trail?"

"The fire road."

"Ya."

"You should be careful out there especially at night."

"Is Tori worried the big bad wolf is going to get me?" I freeze in horror does she know about me or rather a wolf is following her that just so happens to be me. Then she stars to laugh, she is teasing me. I relax and start to giggle uncomfortably with her. She noticed because she asked me, "What is wrong with you."

"Nothing, just worry about my beautiful girlfriend too much." She smiles and pecks my lips and then smiles. "Are you ready for opening night in 2 days?"

"Ya, just getting those small butterflies, my dad is coming out to see it."

"So am I." I smile "I'm actually seeing it all weekend, I show her my tickets that I bought." And she smiles.

The rest of the day goes by normally and it's nice to hang out and see jade but then school ends and I have to go home while jade stays behind and does another night of rehearsals. Saying goodbye sucks but we both know it could have been worse, I could have been expelled for the Beck incident grounding is easier, it still sucks but at least I get to see her at school and hopefully at night as the wolf on our trail. I make my way home and finish up my homework before getting my bag ready and setting out for the trail.

I was hoping to see jade out here but nothing so far it is early for her only 9, but I have to get home soon or face more consequence of being grounded. I'm bummed, but it's not like jade knew I was looking for her out here so I just make my way back home. By the time I get home I'm a little sad and just go up to my bathroom and take a quick shower before bed. I would text Jade goodnight right now if I had my phone. I try to drift to sleep but the wolf inside me isn't having it, she wants to see jade, and so do I but I'm grounded and it's a school night. Plus she's probably so caught up in the Play and school work she's just too busy to go out tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jade POV

After Tori took off when school ended I made my way to the black box theater. I missed her but was excited for this play and knowing that she was going to be in the crowd all weekend just gave me that little extra push. I need this play to be amazing and without a hitch I need to prove how good I am and show her how much I love what I do. Sikowitz stops me and ask if I am ready to run my lines. It's a big relief because I was starting to worry that I wouldn't get the time to run them at all, the play is only 2 days out and I was getting really nervous. We go over our stage directions and do a casual run through. Of all the students in the play I'm glad Cat is playing my high school nemesis. I love her as my best friend and we get along great, but the play challenging us out of our comfort zone shows our acting chops, it's just weird seeing Cat playing the mean girl when that's usually my attitude, and Cat is super sweet and always nice. We run through our lines and when we get to our breaks me and cat start giggling at the events prior. Cats just not used to being mean, her acting skills are amazing and she is able to pull it off flawlessly, and she's giggling at how nice and innocent I am playing, and I have to admit it is a little weird and funny.

Rehearsals end and I'm getting ready to head home when Cat invites me to get coffee. I look worried I don't know how Cat will ac when you give her a coffee, she gets so hyper when you give her candy.

"Come on we can go to that new trendy coffee shop that just opened up and pick up a nice cup of decaf." She tells me. The word decaf makes me gag a little. "Well you can get a regular cup of coffee, my parents won't let me have anything stronger than decaf." _Makes sense._ I smile_._

"Sounds good let me just finish packing up my backpack and well head out." She gives me a hug and squeals loudly in my ear, she's lucky she's my best friend, because she's the only one that can pull that off without fear of bodily harm.

We take off and drive over to the coffee shop. Cat turns on the radio and flips through the stations she lands on Demi Lovato's "Cool for the Summer" and I quickly turn it off. She races to turn it back on and sings along to the song. She's pushing her luck because Pop music is not my favorite but I just give up and let her have her moment. Were half way there when the song ends and I quickly turn the station to a classic rock station. I look over and see Cat is a little bummed that I changed the station but she then turns to a smile when the Beatles come on. I know she can seem Bipolar at times but it isn't too bad, you can easily turn her sad moods into ones of joy with her favorite candy. We both sing along to The Beatles "Come Together" and enjoy the drive.

We pull up and before I have full shut off the car Cat is out and already standing in line for coffee. Now I love coffee but that was just too much. I start to worry she hasn't even gotten anything yet and I'm not sure if I can handle a fully hyper Cat right now. By the time I get out of the car and walk inside cat is at the front and ordering our coffees. I'm surprised she ordered my coffee and it just puts a smile on my face at how nice she really is. She nails my order perfectly and I'm just glad she's my best friend I grab a table for us to sit at while we wait for our coffees to be made. We talk and just have a good time.

"So you and Tori?"

"Yeah, kinda weird but it just feels natural." I tell her, I would always tell her everything so its normal just to open up to her about everything.

"Are you two pretty serious?" She ask me

"Well we are taking it slow, I mean we haven't done much, but yeah I'd say we are pretty serious now." I tell her. "I don't know what it is but she's just so special to me." She smiles and I tell her all the good qualities Tori has as my girlfriend. Then I ask her "What about you anyone special in your life?" _Of course I'm referring to Robbie and she knows it._

"Well there is this boy I like, but you know me Jade I'm too nervous to go talk to him." Cat has always been a little shy and everyone knows she's been crushing on Robbie, but if me or her mention his name she just starts blushing and then she doesn't want to talk anymore, so we avoid the name for now, because I like talking with Cat.

"When are you going to ask him out already? Do you need me to do it?"

"NO, Jade please don't I'm not ready."

"Fine, you know I wouldn't unless you asked me to."

"I know Jade." The Barista calls Cats name and she get up to grab our Coffees and brings it back. We sit and talk the whole afternoon and then I start to notice that is getting dark outside. Me and cat finish out small chit chat and make our way to my car so I can drive her home. The drive was nice, Cat didn't change the radio station to some pop music we just left it on the classic rock station and sang to the songs we knew. After I dropped Cat off at her house I made my way home exhausted at the long day but realized I still had a lot of homework I had to do. _Darn I wanted to go out tonight._ I made my way up to my room and hopped on my computer to finish all my homework. By the time I was done it was already 1 AM, tired I headed to bed and tried to sleep but couldn't fall asleep, I missed Tori and as excited as I was to see her in a few hours at school I couldn't shut my eyes and drift to sleep.


End file.
